


This Is Why You Don't Spy On Your Friend's Dates

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [9]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beautiful-lies-x asked: Hello, my dear! I had this adorable thought in my head all day, and I needed to prompt you with this, because I know you'll write it so well. Thomas/Minho in which Newt sets them up, but Gally doesn't trust Minho (at all) with Thomas so he tags along and hides at the date to make sure Minho's treating Thomas right. Basically, I want Protective!Gally for Thomas because there is not enough of that in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why You Don't Spy On Your Friend's Dates

Newt sighed heavily as Gally leaned over the row of seats in front of them for the third time. He grabbed the back of his friend’s shirt and pulled on it as hard as could, forcing him to sit back in his chair. “Would you stop it already? They’re not even doing anything.”

Gally scowled at him, huffing out an annoyed breath. “Yeah, and I want to make sure it stays that way.”

That sound of Newt groaning did not go unnoticed by the people sitting just a few seat down from them. Newt looked over at them, sticking his tongue out childishly, when they shushed him. The previews for the movie hadn’t even started yet; they weren’t missing anything other than local advertisements.

"Gally," Newt spoke as calmly as he could, "They’re here to see a movie, not make out."

Gally shook his head, sitting up straighter than was necessary. “You don’t know that. What if you friend likes that kind of thing?”

If they weren’t currently in the process of spying on his friends’ first date together, Newt would have laughed. He really would have. “Trust me, Minho isn’t like that.” He ignored Gally’s mumbled disbelief. “He wouldn’t spend $20 to see a movie and not actually watch it.”

Gally nodded uncertainly a bit before sitting back with crossed arms. He didn’t say anything; just sat there watching Minho and Thomas sitting three rows in front of them.

Newt and Gally sat in silence, with Newt wondering how was talked into spying on a date. He elbowed Gally in his side when he tired to lean over the row of seats in front of them again. Letting his head fall back against the top of his chair, Newt wished whoever runs the projector would hurry play the movie. He was positive Gally would calm down once it did.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. A few more people came to see the movie, but the room was still mostly empty. A perk of seeing a movie that’s been out for a while is the lack of people; a perk both Thomas and Minho enjoyed. It was one of the reasons why Newt thought they would make a good pair. That and Minho had been begging him for weeks to set up him up on a date with that cute guy from his sociology class.

Why Thomas told Gally about his date was beyond him. Even if they had been friends since middle school and always told each other everything, Newt still see why Thomas couldn’t wait until afterwards to tell him.

Newt sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes as Gally leaned over the seats again. “They’re going to see you.” He was too tired and frustrated to pull his friend back this time. “Or you’re going fall on your face.”

"I’m not going to-fuck!"

Newt sat up just in time to see the back end of Gally go over the top of a chair a second before the sound of his body hitting the floor echoed through out the theater. Standing up quickly, Newt leaned over to check on him. “Shit; you okay?” Gally groaned in response, rolling onto his side slightly.

"Newt?" He looked up when Thomas called his name. If there was ever a moment in his life that Newt wished he could roll around on the floor with Gally, this was it. Both Minho and Thomas and looking at him like he was a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"I really wanted to see this movie." Yes, it was an excellent lie. They just came to see a movie.

"But you hate horror movies." Okay, it was a terrible lie. Gally moaned as he rubbed his head. "Who is that?"

Newt shook his head, trying to push Gally back down to the floor quickly when he tried to stand up. “No one.” The last thing any of them needed was for Gally to make a guest star appearance. Things were embarrassing enough as it is.

Gally, however, was four inches taller than Newt and wasn’t easily moved. He swatted Newt’s hands away from him, pushing him back lightly once he was back on his feet, and looked Thomas dead in the eyes. Gally waved sheepishly at his friend. “Hey.”

"Oh my god." Thomas sunk impossibly low into his chair, trying to hide from everyone staring at them. If Newt hadn’t know better, he would swear no one was sitting in it.

Minho looked between the two of them, even more confused than before. He whispered something to Thomas before looking at Gally. Newt then watched as he climbed over his seat to stand in front of Gally.

"I’m Minho." He held his hand out for Gally to take. "I promise not to take advantage of Thomas." Minho grinned widely as Thomas groaned loudly behind him, hands covering his face from what Newt could see.

Gally grabbed Minho’s hand and shook it roughly. “Better not.” Minho nodded his head before turning around to climb back into his seat. His foot slipped a bit, causing him to land in Thomas’s lap. Newt could him cursing as he apologized as Thomas shook his head and helped Minho sit back in his own seat.

Gally had an easier time climbing back over to his seat, probably because he didn’t have to worry about stepping on anyone’s hand. Newt shook his head when he grinned at him. “That wasn’t so bad.”

"Yes it was." Newt sat down, ignoring the giggles that surrounded them. "You should apologize to Thomas. That was embarrassing beyond belief."

"Yeah, you’re right." Gally leaned forward a bit, Newt reached over and held onto him just in case. "Hey, Thomas!" Thomas turned around, face completely red, with a look that Newt was sure meant he was trying to think of the best place to hide Gally’s body. "Sorry about all that. Didn’t mean to ruin your date."

Thomas mouthed some very obscene words at Gally, paired with his middle finger. He sat back, smiling proudly. Newt just shook his head, utterly defeated by the whole situation. “Later. I meant you should apologize to him later.” Gally shrugged his shoulders before gesturing for Thomas to turn back around.

Thomas turned around forcefully enough to make Minho duck under his arm to avoid being hit with it. Minho patted his shoulder gently as he smiled at Thomas, whispering something Newt couldn’t hear. Whatever it was caused Thomas to visibly relax and nodded his head. He watched Minho’s hand slid down Thomas’s arm to where his hand must have been.

Maybe their date hadn’t been ruined after all.


End file.
